deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Golden Moustache/Fake Freddy the frog (possibly)
(Now this idea i had thought of is an actual thing) "Me crushes you now!" Opposite-Freddy,or Anti-Freddy,is a Freddy from an alternate universe and a recurring rival / enemy of Freddy the frog. Mary sue test: 5 Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents Hulk Knuckles the Echidna Shadow the Hedgehog Bizarro Wario Scourge the Hedgehog History Opposite-Freddy,or Anti-Freddy,is a Freddy from an alternate universe,his dimension is the complete opposite of Freddy's,and unlike Freddy who's cocky and usually selfish,Fake Freddy is joyful,happy,and selfless although at the same time weird,despite having a rather twisted appearance,with his friend Opposite-Lloyd (names given by Freddy and Lloyd) they bring joy to their universe,Opposite-Dr. Genius is Opposite Freddy and Opposite-Lloyd's friend,there is always peace in their universe,and Opposite-Lloyd is the king of light,while Opposite-Freddy is considered the "hero" of his whole dimension along with Opposite Lloyd,and he considers himself a "superhero" and in general an "hero". When Opposite-Freddy and Opposite-Lloyd travel through dimensions and reach Freddy's dimension,the two cause chaos since they do not understand the real Freddy's world and not knowing exactly what is right and wrong there,eventually OF and OL fight Freddy and Lloyd,and the duos make an agreement to not cause chaos in the other's dimension,but OF and OL cause chaos once again in Freddy's universe,because it's in their nature as AU versions of Freddy and Lloyd to be weird,and not understand certain things,and also because they sometimes tend to do whatever they want without caring,forget things,and in general not understanding things,thus they become recurring villains of Freddy and Lloyd,but not really malevolent,rather chaotic neutral . Death Battle Info Name:Opposite-Freddy as a nickname,has the same name as the actual Freddy. Gender:Male Species:AU version of Freddy Age: Same as Freddy Appearance: Identical to Freddy,but black colored,with black overalls with yellow buttons,and red eyes,also has red colored glasses,and white gloves,and black shoes. Personality:Weird,but at the same time joyful and happy,doesn't really understand too much of right and wrong,can get angry pretty easily and get aggressive pretty easily,due to being a "weird" Freddy from a "weird" dimension,he doesn't,and will not understand certain things,and will forget them,and wants to do whatever he wants,although he's not really malevolent,rather chaotic neutral.he also considers himself an "hero" and because of this he attempts to do heroic actions,which don't really end well,along with attempting to fight those he thinks are villains,even if they're not. Powers & Abilities Scales to Freddy via fighting him and almost defeating him. Super strenght (feats will be explained in the feats section,along with the other stats) Super durability Super speed Regeneration Martial arts and judo knowledge Dimension traveling Can escape the fictional realm to fight other fourth wall breaking people like Freddy,who attempted to fix the whole fight with his computer mode but failed after Opposite-Freddy came out of fiction. Feats Scales to Freddy in strenght,can punch him so hard he's sent flying through various buildings and houses,and send him flying around the planet. Can beat up Freddy and tank attacks from him,and almost beat him. Can regenerate from Freddy's attacks,reattach limbs,and tank being punched multiple times,being sent to space in one of his fights with Freddy and being sent through multiple stars,and scales to him in regeneration. Is stated to be superior in durability to Freddy,who tanked the big bang and the destruction of the universe,and demonstrated it when Freddy couldn't lay any single scratch on him at certain times even when trying his best and his magic,could break out of his ice transformation,and tanked being blasted with various magic blasts,magic orbs,punches,and martial arts. Caused chaos across the whole world of Freddy by destroying towns,and buildings when he was angry,also punched the ground alot of times,creating alot of cracks on the planet. Threw stars at Freddy. Scales to Freddy in combat,strenght,speed,but not durability as he's superior to Freddy in that category,but he has shown to be stronger than Freddy at certain times though instead of his strenght being the same as Freddy's. Was trapped in a dimension and escaped it a few seconds later,went through various dimensions in a few seconds,also running galaxy to galaxy in a few seconds to reach Freddy. Displayed martial arts and judo skills. Caused chaos in the whole world out of anger. Anger gives him more motivation to fight and make him go at full full power. Limited hammerspace (can pull out banana peels to throw them on the ground and make someone slip.) If pissed off enough,he releases a very large explosion capable of bringing mass destruction to a whole land. Has his own kind of legendary sword,but it nullifies durability,and was able to heavily bruise Freddy and beat him up,along with keeping up with Freddy's legendary sword. Traveled planet to planet in dimensions in a few seconds,and kept up with Freddy who was traveling through alot of dimensions during one of their fights. Time travel (can time travel and keep up with Freddy as he's time traveling too) Can punch an hole through dimensions during his dimension traveling fights with Freddy. Can obliterate whole mountains. Can tank the explosions of stars. Can tear apart steel and metal with ease. (Can tear through steel,and destroy machines of Dr. Genius,but it takes some effort.) Can dodge lasers (The reason he got stomped by Dr. Genius' laser machine is because the lasers could keep up with him.) Can lift trees effortlessly. Can lift a whole planet. (during a struggle between him and Freddy,they were attempting to move the planet to beat the other.) Thrown at a moon and sent through it and wasn't affected in the slightest. Immune to mind control,as Dr. Genius attempted to hyptonize him multiple times,but he was just confused,the reason for this is that Opposite-Freddy does whatever he wants,and has a pretty strong will for it. Dodged the book of sealing. Can run at MFTL speeds,capable of running through the whole planet,dimensions quickly,and around in space appearing like a small black blur while fighting with Freddy and sending stars flying immediately. Form Angered Frog: In this form,he becomes completely red on his face,and is full of anger,in this form he can make planets shake,even from other dimensions,let out roars that can send whole stars flying and move planets away along with galaxies,and can compete with Dracula Frog,he also can tank attacks from Dracula Frog,and is superior to him in strenght and durability and move at MFTL speeds capable of speedblitzing Dracula Frog and throw him around along with following him through dimensions,Dracula Frog even stated that Angered Frog was stronger than him,he also has a combo move: He grabs the opponent and jumps very high in the sky,before smashing them into the ground,he then punches the opponent multiple times before kicking them in th chest,sending them flying. Equipment The Sword (the name Opposite-Freddy gives to his own legendary sword) Banana peels (Hammerspace) Weaknesses Despite being strong,Opposite-Freddy has his weaknesses. He can be easily manipulated and tricked,as shown as Freddy tricked him into going somewhere else. He eventually calms down in Angered Frog form,and was beaten by Dracula Frog although it was with alot of effort. Not that much intelligent. Not immune to incapacitation or BFR methods such as when he was striked by Freddy's only magic move that worked on him: lightning,and he was incapacitated although it took various lightning strikes meaning he can tank it for a while. Got stomped by Dr. Genius' laser machine after dodging a few lasers (which could shot various lasers that could electrocute heavily and keep up with Opposite-Freddy) Can get slightly arrogant in battles,and taunt his opponents. (such as when he said "Ha! me strong,you weak!" to Freddy) Got beaten by Freddy in various ways (incapacitation methods and being tricked,sometimes even by brute force and hax,but effort was needed.) Opposite-Freddy cannot eat hotdogs,for he can get a stomachache,Freddy threw an hotdog in Opposite-Freddy's throat making him eat it,and thus he got a stomachache and incapacitated and lost. Has very limited hammerspace,only being able to pull out banana peels. Psychic attacks work on him,although mind control does not. He can feel pain sometimes. Trivia The concept of an anti-Freddy was thought about for a bit,and this was the final result. Category:Blog posts